Marianas King
by chris1501
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el policía se enamora del criminal? La informática y computación siempre han sido su fuerte, dejando de lado el mundo real. Una persecución que roza lo bizarro. Son diez contra millones. "El Internet profundo no tiene limites, Levi. Y menos cuando yo soy el rey". ¿Se verán con una reja de por medio? •Riren•Eruren•AU•
1. Encuentro fortuito

¡Notas al final!

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes; Todo eso es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: **Mención implícita (a lo largo del fic) de sitios peligrosos -prohibidos- de internet, con esto no intento promover dichas paginas, es más, desearía advertir mencionando el claro peligro de estas. A veces es mejor permanecer en la ignorancia de las cosas que no son necesarias de saber.

* * *

Sentía frío y se dirigió las manos a la boca para calentarlas. Ya se aproximaba a la calle principal; vacía. Estaba vacía y era extraño. Repentinamente sintió que era arrastrado desde un callejón y ahogó un grito.

-es peligroso a esta hora, King- avisó una voz masculina en la oscuridad.

Reflexionó sobre lo estúpido que fue al dejarse llevar por el ocio. Su descuido le podría costar la vida.

El joven insistió y lo condujo a un bar de mala muerte, y de no ser porque conocía el lugar, diría con seguridad que nadie ha puesto un pié en años. Una pesada puerta oculta por las sombras les indicó el sótano, y luego de pisar el cuarto escalón ya se escuchaba un poco la estridente música que cada vez se hacía más presente. Comenzó a divisar gente. Era un poco extraño estar en ese tipo de lugares puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a salir de su departamento.

-¿Cómo supiste quien era? -cuestionó Eren al joven de más o menos su misma edad que lo había sorprendido.

-Al parecer no eres el único capaz de hackear a niveles desconocidos -sonrió ladino el acompañante.

Ya habían llegado al final de la escalera.

-Tendré más cuidado.

-Eso sería bueno.

El bullicio parecía llenar el lugar, sin embargo la cantidad reducida de personas no parecían de buen ánimo.

Se acercó a la barra y se sentó en un viejo piso acolchado, llamando la atención del cantinero.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, muchacho? -hasta ese momento Eren no sabía que el lugar se había convertido en un bar gay o algo por el estilo, pues esa pinta daba el tono provocador con que le habló.

-No realmente… -se arriesgaría- ¿conoces a Joe?

-… ah -pareció reaccionar, como si recordara algo de suma importancia- está en unos lugares más al fondo… pero, ¿Qué quiere un niño como tú con alguien como él?

-Nada importante… -susurró audiblemente antes de pararse en dirección a las mesas indicadas.

-Ten cuidado niño, es mejor que no te metieras con tipos como él.

-Claro -respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminó felinamente evitando así a los sujetos que se le acercaban con dudosas intensiones hasta que finalmente divisó a un hombre algo viejo pero de esos que conservan su encanto, y mientras más edad, mejor.

Su pelo negro ondulado y su sonrisa cautivadora era un partido perfecto, solo que para Eren eso no entraba en su vida.

- ¿SuperD? -mencionó el nombre de usuario como si de algún pase se tratara.

-¿…Marianas? -respondió incrédulo el mayor- No me imaginé a alguien como tú.

Tomando eso como una afirmación, Eren se sentó en el oscuro sillón junto al sujeto. No hablaron por un largo tiempo, siendo Eren quien lo rompió.

- ¿Por qué me entregarás información de ese tipo siendo que tú también puedes publicarla? -esta vez le miró directamente a los ojos al preguntar.

-Seguridad, joven. -Se puso serio sacando un sobre de su chaqueta- No me arriesgaría por nada del mundo, y conociéndote, osea, conociendo a "_Marianas King"_ sé que no te pondrán atrapar a ti.

-Me alagas -le sonrió con una mirada de superioridad.

Tomó el sobre y se dispuso a marcharse, pero sintió una mano reteniéndole el brazo.

- ¿Qué… edad tienes?

-… 19. -respondió secamente.

-Dios… -suspiró- ¿cómo es que un joven como tu se metió en todo esto? Digo… La curiosidad me mata, sabes.

-Cosas de la vida -Eren no estaría dispuesto a satisfacerle, pero presentía que a ese sujeto lo vería en varias ocasiones de ahora en adelante- la vida fue muy dura con mi infancia, sabes. A pesar de que mi creación también tiene sus cosas negativas, que la verdad no me gustaría que existieran, también me ha dado una buena vida, y sobre todo, lograr mi objetivo.

-¿Cuál…?

-Tengo que irme -le cortó- tomemos un café juntos algún día -le guiñó el ojo y se escapó antes de que le llovieran más preguntas.

**xxxx**

La mañana soleada estaba perfecta para colgar la ropa, y Eren no dudó en hacerlo.

Hoy tendría que volver a salir por un par de encargos, pero esta vez más… legales. Teniendo la oportunidad de visitar a su hermana en el hospital salió luego de un minucioso aseo por su departamento; lo cual era raro en él, puesto que no le tomaba mucha importancia a la limpieza. Mientras pudiera encontrar sus cosas, todo en orden. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez _ella_ lo visitaría, y definitivamente nunca debes tener sucio para una visita, nunca.

Se vistió con una camisa negra y jeans oscuros; no le gustaba destacar, pero lamentablemente sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdosos no pensaban igual. Sumado a su piel naturalmente bronceada, su altura de modelo y esos hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreía… en fin.

Dio un último vistazo guardando en su retina la imagen perfecta y sin modificaciones de su departamento. Ahora cualquier cosa, aunque sea el mínimo cambio en su ausencia, lo notaría.

Cerró sus ojos simultáneamente cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas; sonrío tenuemente cerrando los ojos, como recordando una buena memoria.

Empezó a caminar.

La gente pasaba a su lado.

Los rayos del sol acariciaban gentilmente su cara.

La gente sonreía: era pleno verano y pronto se celebraría un festival.

Una señora consolaba a su hijo que se le había caído su helado.

Una pareja se reía seguramente de algo que se había dicho.

Pero nada le avisó que de la nada chocaría con una persona de menor estatura. El impacto fue tan repentino que fácilmente perdió el equilibrio y emitiendo un extraño sonido termino en el piso, más no aquella persona.

-Oye, mocoso -le llamó una voz que notaba molesta- ¿estás bien?

Eren levantó la mirada topándose con unos ojos misteriosamente serios bajo unas finas cejas fruncidas. Su nívea piel contrastaba enormemente con su pelo azabache con un extraño corte.

-Sí… -se levantó lentamente, pues dolió esa caída.

El hombre al fijar su mirada en aquel niño, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por esos cálidos ojos verdes que reflejaban cierto tono ámbar, pero eso no le evitó irse luego de asegurarse que el muchacho estaba bien.

Eren por su parte se quedó mirando la espalda del hombre, quien siguió su camino contrario a donde el castaño iba. Su mirada, seria pese a lo que decían sus cercanos de sus expresivos ojos, en ese momento no reflejaba sus sentimientos interiores.

Ese _sí_ era un buen partido.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Aquí Chris con un nuevo fic!, si, sé que aún no termino _Love is here_, pero la inspiración de ese fic se me fue completamente. Ya tenía el capitulo siguiente, pero simplemente no me convence y no he podido pensar en algo mejor -se mata-.

Con respecto a este fic, espero que les guste! Ahhh, hace un par de días vi algunos vídeos en youtube sobre Marianas web, o mejor conocida como Deep Web, y la idea nació hermosamente en mi mente -u-, como pudieron dar cuenta, en el fic es Eren quien empezó con todo esto de Marianas Web, pero claro, un niño de dos o tres años es incapaz siquiera de usar un computador de forma correcta, pero esas cosas se verán más adelante. Ojalá les guste uvu

Me haría feliz recibir comentarios o sugerencias *pidiendo indirectamente reviews* jajaj

Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo -u-


	2. Desde el comienzo

**¡Hola! Gracias por esperar y por la paciencia por no saber cuando actualizaré :(**

Tres días habían transcurrido y cada vez estaba más seguro de su decisión. Ahora solo faltaba conversarlo con Annie; pues ella siempre tenía la última palabra cuando se trataba de relaciones con el mundo exterior, aunque precisamente no era una persona a la cual se le pueda llamar sociable.

Levi… Levi Ackerman. Aquel nombre le rondaba la cabeza desde hace unas horas.

No quería sonar como un acosador al saber el nombre y apellido de alguien a quien supuestamente ha visto tan solo una vez, pero para Eren no era exactamente la primera.

Siendo el tío de su hermana (a pesar de que Mikasa no sabía de su existencia, y vice versa) ya era mucho decir. Pero se le podía agregar el hecho de que Eren conocía al revés y al derecho a todos los agentes especiales de esta ciudad y las que la rodeaban.

Lo extraño era que Levi debía estar en la ciudad del norte, y no aquí. Lo que significaba solo una cosa: que habían empezado a moverse. O… Levi había decidido vacacionar. Aunque esta ciudad no pareciera turística ni nada remotamente parecido; pero Eren no podía cuestionar los gustos algo extraños de Levi.

El día del encuentro, al llegar a su departamento, notó que Annie ya estaba instalada con la televisión encendida y un paquete de papas fritas entre sus piernas. Luego de un informal saludo le contó lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia.

-Aprovecha de sacarle información -la rubia lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa y acercó peligrosamente su rostro- ya sabes que sus preferencias sexuales están _un poco_ desviadas_._ Sedúcele, Eren. Ocupa ese cuerpo tuyo para algo que no sea escribir en computador, comer y cagar.

Luego de eso todo fue como siempre. Annie comentaba como era que iban las cosas en el mundo exterior, mientras el castaño le informaba las nuevas cosas que se publicaban en las páginas. Sí, Eren era todo un friki del Internet.

**xxxx**

Cuando pequeño Eren solía pasar las tardes leyendo libros que para un adulto sería difícil de entender. Cada semana su padre le daba un libro diferente y al final de esta tenía que hacer un corto resumen sobre los temas importantes que se trataron. Sacar el máximo provecho del libro para adquirir el mayor conocimiento que fuera posible de este.

Así era su padre; intentaba que su hijo fuera el mejor. No, su hijo debía ser el mejor. Inculcaría su misma opinión en él, para luego heredarle todo lo que previamente había cultivado.

Todo.

Todo.

El mundo.

**Todo.**

Abajo.

La oscuridad rodeaba su cuerpo, penetrándolo con el calor del infierno cada centímetro de piel expuesta, pintándole cual pieza de arte hasta cubrirle por completo. Sus ojos, su boca; todo cubierto de aquel -valorado por muchos- sucio color.

Eren despertó sobresaltado. Se acomodó en la cama con tal de quedar sentado. Tanteó su frente perlada en sudor y se resignó al hecho de tener que tomar una ducha. Ya habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había sufrido esa pesadilla.

Su padre se lo dio todo antes de desaparecer. Y aún usando la gran herramienta que había quedado en sus manos, no pilló ni rastro de Grisha Jaeger en ningún rincón del planeta. Tampoco se enorgullecía de su adquisición; sabía todo el mal acumulado ahí, pero el recuerdo de su padre le negaba botar a la basura tantos años de esfuerzo por parte de ambos. Y menos se podría llamar a sí mismo una víctima, pues tenía la oportunidad de deshacer todo eso, pero simplemente no podía revelarse ante Grisha. De alguna forma, intentaba encontrar una razón por la cual su respetable padre había creado semejante indeseable.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua si no hasta que escuchó sonar su celular a unos metros.

Un poco ido, cerró el grifo y se envolvió a la cintura una toalla colgada a un costado. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el celular que sonaba no era el de su uso personal, si no aquel que utilizaba durante el trabajo.

- ¿Diga? -contestó perezoso pero atento; después de todo nadie debería conocer su número.

-… -Del otro lado solo se escuchaba el sepulcral silencio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -preguntó con irritación.

El silencio le contestó nuevamente, y se decidió por cortar pensando que el silencio se debía a lo viejo que era el modelo del celular. Al realizar la acción, se quedó unos momentos observando la pantalla como deseando que la explicación a tal extraño suceso apareciera en letras.

Luego de unos largos segundos se decidió por dejar el tema a un lado y empezar a vestirse.

**xxxx**

Ya estaban por ser las seis de la tarde y Eren no salió ni por un segundo de la habitación casi forrada en computadores, cables y similares. Luego de confirmar lo que había temido, no gastaría tiempo sino en armar una nueva fortaleza para sus datos. De esto valía su vida… no, que le quitasen la vida sería un acto de piedad frente a todo el daño indirectamente causado a millones de personas; su libertad era lo que estaba en juego.

Sin embargo, nada de esto le importaba más que Mikasa, y en cuanto recibió su llamada solicitando su presencia en la habitación de la chica, dejó todo de lado y partió rumbo al hospital central.

Llegó en un par de minutos usando su motocicleta; bajó rápidamente y pidió que le dirigieran donde la morena.

-Mikasa -saludó Eren, sonriéndole tiernamente a la joven que se encontraba postrada entre sabanas blancas.

-¡Eren! -se sentó correctamente y tomó la mano del castaño- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has comido bien? Si tienes un problema no dudes en decírmelo, Eren.

-He estado bien, Mikasa… -dijo retirando la mano, con una mirada un poco molesta- Estaba pensando en venir pero no había tenido tiempo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Sabes que son unos exagerados, no tengo nada malo -replicó mordiéndose el labio inferior, dándose valor para hablar con Eren- Si tu estuvieras conmigo me recuperaría más rápido -desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-Sabes que tengo cosas que hacer… -se quedó un momento callado, sin saber que decir. No quería herirla sin querer- Ya sabes, pronto te darán de alta.

-Sí…

Posterior a una larga charla sobre las cosas que les han pasado a ambos, y omitiendo algunos temas de los que Mikasa no necesitaba ser consciente, Eren se despidió prometiendo volver otro día.

Sinceramente, Eren se sentía en profunda culpabilidad respecto al estado de su hermana. Y debido a eso, cada vez que la veía sonreírle algo se estrechaba en su corazón, diciendo: "no lo hagas", "no merezco tu amabilidad", pero no podía decir tales palabras; sabía que se necesitaban mutuamente, necesitaban el cariño del otro para seguir adelante.

Años atrás, los padres de Mikasa desaparecieron tras las innecesarias bombas caídas en su ciudad natal, mientras la pequeña estaba al cuidado de los Jaeger. Y desde ese día en adelante, Mikasa se cerró al mundo, siéndole imposible aceptar tal situación.

Eren había decidido protegerla pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras el castaño se peleaba con otros niños en las calles, Mikasa iba a su rescate. Pero Eren sabía que no le era posible protegerla físicamente; lo que quería mantener a salvo era el corazón de la niña, que no resultara corrompida por este mundo.

Impotencia.

Frustración.

Lo demás le dolía tanto recordar. Por su incapacidad de poder manejar todo el peso en sus hombros, hubo un día en que la imponente fortaleza que protegía a Eren se vio destrozada por un grupo antisocial. Y tal era el poder de este, que sin que Eren sospechara nada, fue emboscado y enjuiciado ilegalmente todo con el objetivo de hacerse con el _trono_.

Pero no estaba solo; sus amigos más cercanos fueron a protegerlo, y durante la dura y exhaustiva pelea Mikasa salió gravemente herida.

Si tan solo hubiese sido fuerte.

Si desde un comienzo hubiese estado mejor capacitado.

No…

Si nada de esto hubiese pasado…

Si jamás hubiese aceptado tal cosa destructiva.

**xxxx**

_**Unidad especial; Departamento S.S. oficina central.**_

Estaban nuevamente en una junta, y la tensión no podía aumentar más. Erwin, director general de una de las cárceles con mayor seguridad en el país, había decidido que era hora de hacerles una visita a los nuevos miembros de la agencia especial.

-Necesito sus opiniones al respecto -insistió- no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados. Por algo ustedes son lo que son… -luego agregó, mirando al nuevo-: y al parecer ya sospechaban algo.

Miro de hito en hito a cada uno de los siete sujetos que se encontraban en la habitación, intentando en vano encontrar una señal que le dijera que poseían información que él desconocía.

-¡Señor! -gritó una muchacha a la vez que entraba estrepitosamente a la sala, junto a su expresión claramente desesperada- ¡Hemos recibido información!

-Te escucho -contestó fríamente Erwin.

-E-Esta mañana recibimos a un testigo -en su voz se notaba que era una novata recién ingresada- y nos dijo que podría darnos información valiosa…

El rubio notó la inseguridad de la chica, y le hizo una señal para que continuara.

-Pero tiene una condición un tanto… extraña.

Erwin le miró con toda la emoción posible de alguien que no ha logrado un progreso en los últimos diez años.

* * *

**Graaaacias por leer! Revisé este capítulo como dos veces, y eso es mucho decir cuando yo nunca reviso antes de publicar algo. Espero que no se me haya escapado ningún error. Escribí la ultima parte del fic camino a Temuco, mi antigua ciudad, y a pesar de las nauseas infinitas y el cuerpo débil (típico de cuando viajo), me esforcé por escribir lo mejor posible, porque me gusta este fic; y me está gustando hacia donde lo pienso llevar (no literalmente jajaj). **

**Ahora, sobre la historia en sí, debo asumir que está un poco apurada (pasan cosas muy rápido) pero mi excusa es que este no es el tema central; algo quizás saben por lo que dice el summary. Así que esto, junto a los dos siguientes aproximadamente, se pueden considerar una introducción-desarrollo de la historia. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto -no tan pronto-!**


	3. Objeto clave

**¡Hola de nuevo! y perdón por la tardanza...**

* * *

Ese día Eren ya lo había entendido. Por más que se esforzara, por más que intentara dar lo mejor de sí, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le iba a detener destrozando como si nada todo lo anterior.

Estaba limitado por cadenas invisibles que lo condenaban a un pasado innegable, incapaz de liberarse.

Y no es que se haya equivocado en demasiadas cosas, la verdad todo lo había hecho con tal dedicación que se enorgullecía de sí mismo en algún punto, pero esta vez su oponente era simplemente el mejor… de la humanidad. Dudaba seriamente que existiera alguien mejor que ese hombre en combate físico a la vez que psicológico. Se arrepentiría tanto de haberle subestimado, pero era incapaz de escapar de él.

Lo supo en el momento en que sin querer, presionó una tecla incorrecta del teclado. Su inconsciente le estaba advirtiendo del peligro, y el pánico invadió su cuerpo, calando en sus huesos por un par de segundos que para el castaño fue una eternidad.

Luego, apresuró sus acciones. Esta noche daría el aviso para recibir ayuda.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando recibió una llamada a aquel celular interferido por el mismo. Nadie había quedado en llamar, por lo que se aseguró de mantener la calma y pensar las respuestas. Recordó que un par de días atrás también había recibido una llamada, pero algo le decía que no era la misma persona.

No contestar era una opción válida, pero también se arriesgaba a perder quizás valiosa información de sus enemigos. El tono de voz, la frecuencia, las palabras utilizadas; Eren podía crear un perfil suficiente con tan solo esas características, y por eso fue que decidió tomar el celular y arrastrar el circulo verde por la pantalla.

-¿Diga? -preguntó curioso.

Se escucharon murmullos del otro lado, seguramente pidiendo grabar la conversación.

-Hola -La voz profunda le calo la piel, provocando que sus vellos se erizaran. Iba a preguntar la identidad cuando el sujeto volvió a hablar- un amigo mío me dio este número. Me dijo que si tenía algún problema, llamara…

Típico. Eren no caería en una trampa tan básica como aquella; le estaban subestimando, y eso más que enojarle, le emocionaba dando cuenta de lo joven que era.

-¿Problemas? -cuestiono con un tono inocente.

-Si… tú sabes, no puedo simplemente ir por la calle vendiendo eso…

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh, ¡quizás me equivoqué de número! -exclamó con una seriedad increíble, como si estuviese obligado a decir aquellas palabras- ¿Cómo te llamas?

No podía ser verdad… ese sujeto era un completo imbécil si era alguno de los agentes especiales. ¿Acaso creían que era un mocoso de cinco años? No, ni siquiera uno de cinco años respondería a eso tan fácilmente.

Tomó una hoja de papel para escribir rápidamente todo lo que llegaba a su mente. También en una esquina escribió las palabras exactas del hombre a la vez que respondía.

-¿Estabas hablando de cosas ilegales? -Preguntó con supuesta indignación- Hombre, ¡deberías dejar esas cosas!

-Hum, pero estoy seguro de que el numero que me dieron… seguro que no eres parte de…

-Perdón, no tengo nada que ver con eso.

-Está bien, lo siento… -alargó la ultima vocal, preguntando indirectamente el nombre del castaño.

Eren ya lo había pensado; no iba a dudar.

-Connie Springer. -ese bastardo le debía una.

-Springer -repitió, como tanteando el nombre- Lamento el mal rato, Springer.

-Descuida -respondió mientras se le formaba una sádica sonrisa en el rostro- Por cierto…

-¿Sí? -lamentablemente Eren era muy impulsivo y esta situación se le hacía demasiado divertida- sospecho que nos veremos pronto, creo -rió un poco, juguetonamente- nunca nadie había estado tan cerca del rey.

-Qu-?

No alcanzó a completar la palabra cuando Eren ya había cortado. Le había dado información sobre su edad aproximada, su posición, y si tenían con ellos a alguien lo suficientemente bueno, podrían reconocer rasgos básicos de la personalidad de Eren.

El celular volvió a sonar, pero antes del tercer pitido, el aparato ya se encontraba destrozado en mil pedazos bajo el pie del castaño.

Ahora era un juego equilibrado, después de todo no había información que Eren desconociera de ellos.

**xxxx**

**_Unidad especial; Departamento S.S. oficina central._**

- ¡Dije que no funcionaría, imbécil!

Luego de que Erwin se instalara en el departamento de investigaciones, había accedido a participar y ser líder del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales teniendo bajo su mando a aquel grupo de siete miembros, los cuales tenían habilidades que él mismo alagaría.

Lo primero que hizo luego de que finalizara esa llamada, fue mandar a buscar al tal Connie Springer, y se toparon con la sorpresa de que aquel nombre era de un muchacho que ya llevaba cinco años en la cárcel. Con esto todos se decepcionaron pero también habían encontrado otra pista: De seguro su objetivo tenía alguna relación con ese tal Springer. De eso ya habían pasado unos días, y aún esperaban alguna respuesta positiva de la cárcel para poder interrogarle, pero al parecer tomaría más tiempo del esperado.

-Tranquilo, enano, El jefe sabe lo que hace -le tranquilizó la castaña.

-Exacto, Levi. Ya confirmamos lo que queríamos saber -explicó el mismo Erwin- Aunque no logramos dar con su ubicación… tenemos un rango de búsqueda menor al de tiempo atrás.

- ¿Y de qué nos sirve eso, ah? -cuestionó nuevamente el pelinegro- No tenemos idea de su rostro, ni alguna información referencial. Piensas preguntarle a cada jodido mocoso que se te cruce "¿por casualidad no eres quien maneja todo este asunto de Marianas web? Porque si es así, tenemos que tomarte bajo arresto, espero no te moleste". No me jodas, rubio.

-Levi… -la castaña que había hablado anteriormente, se puso pensar durante el tiempo que Levi hacía su pequeño discurso- Pero, todavía queda la posibilidad de volver a preguntarle al testigo ¿no?

-Dudo que nos dé información gratis -contestó Erwin notando que la pregunta se dirigía a él- El que haya pedido algo tan loco como estar en la misma celda que _"Marianas"_ deja en claro que también tuvo algo que ver… Ahora, nos tendríamos opción más que darle algo a cambio, y no parece un sujeto de deseos básicos.

-Tienes razón -opinó Levi, ahora más calmado- pregúntenle los sitios que frecuenta _Marianas_. Ya tenemos datos básicos, pero de nada sirve aún. Y agregando el hecho de que ya no tenemos un medio de comunicación, no difiere mucho a como empezamos.

Algunos asintieron ante lo dicho, y Erwin ordenó a Mike, otro miembro de las fuerzas especiales, iniciar nuevamente un interrogatorio al testigo, que por lo visto se vio muy dispuesto a cooperar.

Todos se retiraron luego de recibir órdenes directas de su líder, quien se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la sala. Su expresión daba a entender que estaba pensando; su mirada exclamaba preocupación.

-Revisaré nuevamente los expedientes -anunció Levi, quien aún no se había marchado puesto que no recibió ninguna orden- Quizás hay algo más que pueda sacar.

Erwin le miró, agradeciendo su esfuerzo.

-Tomate el resto de la tarde -ofreció- por el momento ya no hay nada que hacer. ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todos estos años? -no intentaba ser rudo- Hay un bar en este distrito, se llama "King's wings" y sirven muy buenos tragos. No es bueno para tu salud tener tanto estrés.

-Erwin sabes que a mí no me importa…

-Lo digo en serio. Eso sí a mi me toca mañana -rió.

-Bien -se rindió malhumorado.

Erwin al quedarse solo, se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cuanto tardaría para tener que volver a la prisión, puesto que alguien bastante conocido estaría ahí, y no quería perderse la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

* * *

**Enserio lamento la demora, y es que no es nada fácil mantener buenas notas teniendo un coeficiente intelectual promedio y agregándole el hecho de que soy bastante distraída. **

**Lamento decirles que no tengo idea cuando subiré un nuevo capitulo, pues este me costó un mundo. Desde tres semanas he estado escribiéndolo (unos diez minutos cada semana) y enserio me tenía desesperada jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no tuvo realmente algo interesante, pero era necesario... creo :p **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: 1. Sí, Erwin conoce a Eren desde hace muuucho tiempo atrás y los que se han dado cuenta, y para los que no, Erwin conoce la "otra identidad" de Eren, y bueno, más adelante se darán más detalles. 2. Eren no será el típico uke "tímido". 3. Han visto los ovas de Enzai? De ahí saqué la idea para la continuación del fic, aunque no será igual. **

**PD2: ¡Perdón por los errores ortográficos! si hay algunos, claro**


End file.
